Felines and Foxes
by Bloodyfire666
Summary: Naruto is in highschool and as always he has been the outcast, but coming to a new school Naruto has never felt so bad, even worst the most popular guy in school is out to get him. Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Yuri, Het.
1. Prologue

Felines and Foxes

Disclaimer: I am only saying this once, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warnings: AU, other than that none right now.[This will change from chapter to chapter ]

Prologue

Shikamaru sighed heavily as he places his clasped hands behind his head. "And we are here again why?" he drawled.

"Because it's cheerleading practice" Kiba replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't answer my question though." He said rising his eyes to the cloudy blue sky. It was a nice early fall day and the three boys were sitting at the top of a hill under a big oak tree.

Choji munched happily on a bag of chips "I think it's a good show." He mumbled between bites.

Kiba sighed "There's just no hope for you. Just look at them Shikamaru, those have to be the best looking girls in our entire school doesn't that say something to you in the least?" he said motioning towards the group at the bottom of the hill.

Rolling his eyes towards his skull Shikamaru looked at the group from his upside down position on the grassy hill. "Nothing interesting" he muttered before his eyes fell on a certain blonde.

"Well aren't we Mr. Picky". Kiba mumbled eyeing the girls below hungrily.

"Whatever. This is so troublesome" he said returning his gaze to the sky above, he yawned. "Don't wake me" was the last thing he said before the lazy boy drifted to sleep.

"I swear he was a cat in another life" Kiba muttered.

"Woof woof!" Akamaru agreed.

Choji ignored him and concentrated on his bag of chips and the cheerleaders. "Hey is it just me or is there a new one?" He asked.

"I dunno"

"Great job Ino!" he heard the pink haired girl congratulate her blonde friend.

A/N: So what do you think of it so far? Review if you like, it's always welcome and helps keeps the juices flowing.


	2. Lazy Days and Afternoon Spats

A/N: Okie yes the last chapter was short but keep in mind it was a prologue, and this is the start of the actual story Oh and if you would like to be on my mailing list, please leave a review with your email or send me an email with yours.

Chapter one

Lazy Days and Afternoon Spats.

Naruto groaned as he turned off his blaring alarm clock. "I'm up I'm up!" me mumbled throwing off the covers. Getting out of bed he yelped as his entangled feet trapped him causing him to lose balance and fall.

"Owwwww" he moaned holding his abused head. "Damn sheets." He grumbled untangling his legs and getting up.

"Gya!" he said looking at his clock. Quickly he dashed into the bathroom and hoped into the shower.

"Yipes!" he said skidding backwards from under the freezing spray.

"Why me" he moaned 15 minutes later after he was dressed and groomed. Grabbing his cup ramen he boiled the water and waited, not patiently, for his ramen to be done.

"Finally!" he said digging into his food and devouring it like a hungry wolf. Finishing it quickly he put his shoes on, grabbed his bag and was out the door locking his apartment behind him. He made it to school with one minute to spare.

"Thank Kami" he said slumping into his seat. "Hello" said a soft feminine voice from beside him.

"Oh hello." He said, in his rush he hadn't noticed the pretty girl sitting beside him. "Hi My names Uzumaki Naruto." He said rubbing the back of one hand and extending the other to the girl beside him.

"Haku" was all she said taking his hand. Naruto raised the delicate hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly, "nice to meet you." He smiled and released it.

Haku laughed. "Same to you"

A few girls behind Naruto giggled. "What?" he looked confused and panicked.

Haku laughed again.

"Why are they laughing?" Naruto asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"It's because I am a boy." Haku laughed once more, and Naruto joined him.

"Well I am very sorry" he said a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "But if it means anything, I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

It was Haku's turn to blush. "Thank you" he said, his long chocolate brown hair shielding his face from view.

The teacher entered the classroom smiling brightly. "Good morning class" he greeted.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei!" they greeted back in unison.

"Okay okay, please take your seats and we will begin today's lesson."

Pulling out his math textbook Naruto sighed. "Man I hate math, and why does it have to be first thing in the morning?" he groaned.

"I'll help you if you want" Haku said from beside him.

"Really!? Thanks!" he exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Naruto-kun!" Iruka scolded.

"Gomen sensei" Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head.

From the back of the class Kiba snickered "what a moron."

From beside him he heard the familiar _THUNK_ of Shikamaru's head hitting the desk. Looking over he saw that the lazy boy already had his entire math work done and was sleeping soundly.

"Aww man this class blows." He mumbled. His thoughts drifted back to the cheerleading practice yesterday and he smirked. "Too bad I have Soccer practice today; I would love to go watch them again."

The first couple of periods passed quickly for Naruto and before he knew it, it was lunch time.

Looking at the menu for the school food he frowned "No ramen" he moaned and ordered some rice stir fry of some sorts. Looking around he saw Haku and sat beside him. "Hello again, Hope you don't mind my company" he grinned widely.

A little startled by his appearance Haku looked at Naruto with his chopsticks halfway in his mouth "be my guest." He said through the delicious food. With that Naruto plunked down on the other side of the table and stared at Haku for a second before nearly throwing the food into his throat.

After food was eaten quickly, on Naruto's half at least, he waited for Haku to finish eating his food.

"This is sooo boring!" Naruto exclaimed letting his forehead hit the table.

"We could go outside or something if you like." Haku said smiling and collecting his and Naruto's garbage

"You mean you still want to hang out with me?" Naruto said looking up at the taller boy.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Naruto was confused, "umm just never mind common let's go!" Before Haku had a chance to protest Naruto had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him through the double doors and into the hallway. He chuckled lightly, Naruto had so much energy.

Naruto had no idea where he was going nor did he care, all that mattered was that Haku wanted to hang out with him. Spotting a huge oak tree on top of a very friendly looking hill he dragged Haku all the way to the top before he released the captive boys hand and sat down.

"This is a really good spot." He said leaning against the base of the tree.

"Yes it is" Haku said sitting in front of the blonde supporting his weight on his arms, which were stretched out behind himself.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for the rest of the lunch period before heading separate ways. Naruto had art where as Haku had dance class. Naruto was sad that he didn't have Haku in art class but he did meet another person that seemed interesting during the period.

"Gaara I think his name was" Naruto explained as he met up with Haku in front of the change rooms. "Well I now know for sure that you're a boy" he laughed as the entered the change room together.

"Well considering that this is an all boy's gym class he'd have to be" sneered a voice from behind. Naruto turned around to glare at who ever made the comment and blue eyes met black.

"Who the hell do you think you are listening in on other people's conversations?" his glared harder at the raven haired boy.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and I can listen to what ever conversations I may please." He glared right back. How dare this boy talk back to him! Does he even know who he is messing with? Sasuke thought.

"I don't give a fucking shit if you were the emperor himself! Keep you stuck up nose in your own business" Naruto snarled and turned to leave. He felt a hand grab his shoulder "Don't you dare turn your back on me" Sasuke growled.

In one swift movement Naruto turned and landed a punch to the side of Sasuke's pale face. Not expecting it Sasuke stumbled back releasing Naruto's shoulder and clutching his cheek. Naruto turned and exited the change room Haku following behind closely. The change room was silent.

Sasuke started chuckling and anyone left quickly took their leave.

It turned out that the gym class was cancelled due to the instructor having left a period before sick.

"Well there goes that class" Naruto cheered. Him and Haku exited through the gym doors and headed towards the bleachers by the football field. "I wish I could go home but I have stupid practice after school" he muttered cursing the principal.

Haku laughed "if it makes you feel any better I have the same practice, I saw you yesterday but I guess you didn't notice me through your cursing."

Naruto laughed. "Guess not, but that great!" it took all of his resistance to not jump up and hug the boy.

Naruto and Haku were smiling and laughing until Naruto frowned looking at the people heading towards them.

It was Sasuke and couple of their classmates. Haku sat beside his friend frowning slightly "be careful" he hissed "he's strong" Naruto nodded but kept his glare set on the older boy.

Although he had all grade 12 courses Naruto had only recently turned 16. So he was a year younger than everyone else in his classes, but that didn't matter to him. He was confident that he could defend himself and Haku.

"What do you want?" Naruto sneered when Sasuke and his group finally reached the bleachers.

"You're sitting on _my_ bleachers" Sasuke sneered right back.

"I don't see your name on it"

Sasuke just pointed to a spot further down the benches. There in bold letters was **_Uchiha Sasuke_** burned into the wood.

"Whatever. Like I'd want to sit somewhere you've been anyway." He got up and left. Haku looked worriedly from Sasuke to Naruto's retreating form before getting up and following his friend.

"Do you have something against Sasuke-kun?" He asked once he caught up with the fuming blonde.

Naruto sighed and lent against the Oak tree. "It's nothing personal against Sasuke himself. It's just at my old school it was guys like him who made my life a living hell and it pisses me off to see that here too."

"I see. Well Sasuke-kun isn't mean you know, only to his enemies."

"Whatever" Naruto muttered calming himself down. There was something about that Uchiha guy that he just didn't like, but he wasn't going to tell Haku that. Normally he would never back down from a fight, especially from the likes of someone like Sasuke, but Haku was there and he didn't want to frighten him off. Looking towards the clouds he smiled, it was a good day for cloud gazing.

"Hey Haku"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

Haku smiled at Naruto "Thank you for being mine."

A/N: Ok well there's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Nothing great yet but please bare with me it will get much better. I was just introducing the main character finally . But yes hope you all enjoyed. The chapters will get longer as I go and I really don't want to disappoint.

So thank you all for reading. I love all the reviews I got, you guys are great! huggles to all And if you want to be on my mailing list, please leave a review with you're email and saying yes if you do or send me an email.

One more thing, if anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta I would greatly appreciate it I personally think I need one and would love you dearly


	3. The Boy Who Played Fox

**Chapter Two**

The Boy Who Played Fox

Naruto groaned as he trudged through his front door. A loud yip greeted his ears.

"Hello to you too Kyuubi" he laughed as he was knock off his feet by his pet fox. Normally you would think a fox wouldn't be able to knock someone off their feet, well Kyuubi was anything but normal. He was born with nine small tails, which aren't so small anymore, but over the years he had grown to be slightly smaller than a large dog and his tails could almost knock over Naruto's couch. Naruto had first found the strange creature in an animal shelter and was able to rescue him before they could put him down. He and Kyuubi had been together for about 4 years now and everyday it was the same thing.

"Okay okay lemme up now." He said pushing the animal off him and sitting up.

Getting up he took off his shoes and proceeded to the kitchen. Opening the min fridge where Kyuubi's food was stored he grabbed two frozen rats and threw them in the microwave to de-thaw, before serving them to the hungry fox.

He put the water on for his own food before going to change and turn the stereo on. The band Queen started playing and Naruto smiled. Although he was in high school he didn't really fall into the normal teen category himself. He listened to a wide variety of music most of which bullies at school tried beating him up for. The key word there was "tired". He smirked at the thought of how many people tried to beat him up over this band.

Singing along with the music he prepared his food. Eating it within a matter of seconds He leaned back in his chair relaxing Patting his full tummy he smiled "That was some good ramen." He nodded, being bored he picked up his phone and dialed Haku's number, when he received no answer he shrugged.

"How about a walk?" he asked the kitsune who was currently cleaning his paws. Kyuubi jumped up and his tails started wagging vigorously. Naruto laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." Standing he grabbed his wallet, keys and headed out the door with Kyuubi in tow. Locking the door he walked out into the not so busy streets. "It is a very nice day for a walk through the neighborhood." He smiled and started foreword, Kyuubi right beside him, better behaved than the best trained dog.

While walking he came across a park. "Perfect." Grabbing a stick off the ground he threw it. Kyuubi dashed off chasing after the stick.

"That's a nice arm you got there" said a voice stepping up beside him.

"Oh thanks" he said smiled and scratching the back of his head. Looking at the new comer Naruto smiled, she was very pretty with short blonde hair pulled back into 4 pigtails and deep cerulean eyes. She was tall and had a very athletic build but soft features.

"I'm Naruto" he said introducing himself.

"Temari" she said shaking his hand.

Kyuubi approached the pair, stick held firmly in his jaws. He looked up at the new comer and sniffed her before sitting beside his master dropping the stick at his feet. Naruto pat his head fondly. "Seems like Kyuubi thinks you're a good person." He smiled.

Kneeling in front of the rather large fox Temari held out her hand for him to smell, before she pat him softly. "He is very beautiful, mind you I have never seen a fox this big, nor one kept as a pet." She said as she stood up.

"Yeah well he's very unique, just like his master, right boy?"

Kyuubi yipped twice and wagging two of the outside tails.

Temari laughed. "Cute, hey do you want to go for coffee or something sometime? I'm kinda busy right now but I would like tot talk to you some more."

"That would be great." Naruto said smiling brightly.

"OK, here's my number call me sometime, OK?" she said scribing her number on a piece of paper before waving good bye.

"Bye!" Naruto called after her retreating form. "Well that was odd." he said turning to Kyuubi.

The two spent most of the afternoon in the park until it was well past dark. Kyuubi and Naruto were both thoroughly tired out from their intense work out. Walking through the door, Naruto wanted nothing less than to take a shower and collapse on his bed but as soon as he closed the door the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Haku, hi!"

"Right now?" he glanced at the clock.

"Sure I guess, see ya in a few."

After hanging up the phone he grabbed even more clothes to change into and quickly hoped into the shower. Cursing as he turned the water on freezing he had no time to do much.

Stepping out of the shower two minutes later freezing cold, he got dressed and grabbed his wallet and key's once more.

"See you later buddy." He grinned shaking his head to dry his hair a little.

Walking out the door he locked it and headed towards the bus stop. While waiting for the bus Naruto spotted some people from practice, he smiled, they weren't exactly 'nice' to him but they weren't mean and didn't pick on him.

The bus ride there was rather uneventful but that was fine by Naruto, mind you he was bored out of his mind and wanted some form of entertainment on the seemingly endless ride to nowhere.

In his board haze he almost missed his stop. Getting off the bus he spotted Haku getting out of a sleek black car. Waving to someone inside he turned and faced Naruto, smiling when he saw his blonde friend.

"Hey Haku!" Naruto greeted grinning broadly and walking over to the young man.

"Naruto-san" Haku smiled. "I am very pleased you could make it."

"Yeah no problem" the blonde grinned, "So what are we going to see?"

"I don't know just yet, I just thought it would be nice to hang out, outside of school." The brunette smiled once more.

Walking into the movie theater Naruto's eyes widened. It was packed, there was about every student from his new school and his old one there, and more.

"Is this like the local hang out or something?" he asked blinking.

Haku chuckled "Kinda yeah, basically it's where all the guys go to pick up girls, and where all the girls go to get picked up."

Naruto laughed "and what about you Haku? Why do you come here?"

"I come here to enjoy the movies."

Walking up to the teller they looked at what was playing and finally decided on a movie. Buying their food and drink the pair headed into the theater half an hour early so they could talk in piece and quiet.

"Come on Choji don't you think you have enough food already?" Ino whined as the boy stood in line deciding what else to buy.

The once chubby boy had now grown to become captain of both the football and wrestling teams. He lost all his fat and turned it into muscle. His body thinned out now giving him the perfect athlete's build. Ino had started dating him in grade nine, and after enduring much teasing from her fellow classmates and friends she stuck by his side the whole time. His kindness exceeding that of any guys good looks, even those of the famous Uchiha's.

"Sorry" he said turning towards the smaller blonde haired girl and smiling sweetly, "you know I can't help myself when it comes to food."

She smiled back and took his arm. "It's ok." She said sighed and resting her head against his muscular arm. They headed towards the theater where their movie was located.

"Hey Ino, Choji!" a cheerful voice called stopping the couple in their tracks. Turning around Ino saw her best friend and fellow competitor Haruno Sakura with her boyfriend Rock Lee.

"Hey Sakura, Lee-san, you guys going to see the movie too?"

"Hai" Lee said smiling holding the pink haired girl close to him.

Sakura smiled. Lee who was once the laughing stock of the whole school had finally showed his true strength not to mention ditched the green spandex and beetles haircut. During his 4 years of high school Lee has filled out nicely and his once lanky, thin form was now a well toned body. His hair had once more grown long like it had been when he was a child and was more untidy than the once perfect bowel shape it had been just a few years prior.

The four entered the theater and got seats oblivious too the two boys sitting in the back.

Not too long after the theater started filling up with noisy excited teens and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Ok I know I'm loud but still isn't this a little much for a movie? I mean we are waiting for a movie to start and it's louder in here than an amusement park."

Haku giggled "Sorry Naruto-san but this is only the beginning."

Naruto groaned and fake fainting causing Haku to burst out into a fit of laughter. Naruto smiled happily at his friends' reaction. It made him feel good that he could make Haku laugh like that. The movie started and Naruto grew silent watching the screen. There were many advertisements of a bunch of sappy romance movies, a few actions and to his dismay no previews for up coming comedies. "Well that blows." he mumbled.

Naruto wasn't really there to watch the movie, really he had no interest for suspense movies, he found he could never follow the story lines and just ended up falling asleep during them but he was here to keep Haku company so he forced himself to stay awake. Diverting his attention from the large screen Naruto looked at the people surrounding Haku and himself. He noticed the two couples that had entered the theater not to long after him and chuckled silently to himself. The blonde and the light brown haired boy were cuddling cutely whereas the black haired boy was pulling the old yawning arm trick on the pink haired girl. He laughed when the she reached up and pulled him close for a quick kiss.

Shifting his gaze to other people he noticed a boy sitting in the theater with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. _'Now why didn't I think of that?'_ Naruto thought. Looking at "Sunglasses" partner Naruto nearly burst out laughing when he saw the brown haired boy rubbing his leg gently_. 'Well I guess not all of the school is as stuck up as Uchiha.'_ He smirked inwardly when "Sunglasses" turned and took the other boy's hand in his. Naruto smiled, it was sweet.

Continuing to look around he saw no one else of too much interest, there was the quiet blue haired girl Hinata from his math class sitting next to a boy with a dog on his head, and next to him was some boy he didn't recognize. Shrugging he turned back to the movie just in time to see a girl's head get chopped off.

The theater was filled with shout of protest and many moans of disgust. Naruto laughed loudly and Haku smiled at this. "Enjoying the movie Naruto-san?" Haku whispered.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

When the movie was over Naruto was talking rapidly at Haku about how gruesome it was near the end and how the one girl ran from the theater crying. Haku smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah it was actually quite good. He waited with Haku until his ride came before waving good bye. Catching the bus home Naruto almost fell asleep, between practice, exercising with Kyuubi and sitting through though the movie Naruto was completely exhausted.

Walking through the door he barely remembered to lock it and take his shoes off. Making sure all the windows were closed and locked Naruto turned off all the lights and made his way to the bedroom. Kyuubi was already asleep in the middle of the bed. Changing and brushing his teeth Naruto shoved the fox over and crawled underneath the covers. Kyuubi shifted position so that his head rest on Naruto's tummy right over top of his birthmark tattoo. Ever since Kyuubi was a pup he had slept on top of Naruto's belly, drawing comfort from the spiral design. Now being much bigger all he could fit on the blonde's smooth abdomen was his head and he slept like this every night.

"Oyasumi-nasi Kyuubi-kun" Naruto mumbled before falling fast asleep.

A/N: Well there's the second chapter. Hope you all liked it. I know I had fun writing it.

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and those of you that have shown nothing but support . Remember criticism is welcome.

**VN**: you know who you are, shhhs about the pairings here was a little sneak at what a couple of them are. And here is what you asked.

**Yuen-chan**: glad ur happy about that P

**Tearin**: Glad you like it so far and thanks for reading.

**Iceheart**: Once again thanks for the review and yes Sasuke is a jock/jerk screw making Itachi the bastard it's Sasuke all the way P

**Rave Master**: thanks for ur support.

**Sora**** Kohaku**: glad that it's that way so far. I like making people guess.

**Takero:** you know who you are thanks for the review and here is your females.

**Yum**: Thanks very much for youre kind words

**Ghostninja**: Thanks for reading both of my stories you really are great I love Haku so I couldn't help but put him in here.

**Kurokioku**: You will just have to wait and see who Naru is with and of course theres yaoi, what type of fangirl would I be if there wasn't &&

Thnak you everyone else who has reviewd I love you all huggles for everyone And I would just like to thank my beta hugs you rock


	4. Friends and Foes

**Chapter Three**

A/N: Ok there are some original characters coming in now yes I know it's sad, but don't worry they won't take away from the plot, only add to it. Please don't kill me.

Chapter Three-Friends and Foes

..........................................................................

Naruto hurried down the deserted hallway, skidding to a stop just outside his classroom. "Oh shit I'm late!" he moaned bursting into the classroom out of breath. Heading towards his seat he stopped dead at seeing someone occupying the desk right beside Haku. Looking to the boy in question Haku looked sad.

"Sorry" the fem boy mouthed to the blonde.

Naruto nodded in understanding and scanned the room for an empty seat. He spotted one in the back beside someone with a downcast head. Sighing he made his way there and flopped into the seat muttering curses of stupid black haired boys under his breath. Iruka still hadn't shown up and now he couldn't even waste time talking to his friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haku looked back at his blonde friend sadly; he wanted it to be Naruto sitting beside him once more so he had a friend to talk to and didn't feel like an outcast. Even though Naruto didn't know it Haku and a few select others were the outcasts of the school, not being accepted by anyone because of how they acted, looked, dressed, or if people like Uchiha Sasuke just didn't like them they were destined to be outcasts. So when Naruto sat beside him and started talking to him like it was the most natural thing in the world. And even when Naruto found out he was a boy, he continued to talk to him and that made Haku happier than ever.

Haku turned to the boy sitting next to him frown deepening further. He was one of Sasuke's close buddies. His name was Saotome Satoshi. The boy was tall lean and muscular. Of course he had to be good looking or else Uchiha wouldn't be caught dead in his company. Satoshi's looks were no match of those of Sasuke's but he was in the second hottest guy in school category, and most girls lusted after him constantly. Satoshi had jet black hair that was spiked up atop his head perfectly, and amazing blue eyes. _'Nothing compared to Naruto's'_ Haku thought absently.

Looking back at Naruto once more Haku sighed, Naruto looked completely miserable. Haku could tell that Naruto was going to be one of those people that would get outcasted for his cheery personality, and weird taste in clothes, not to mention he started off his reputation by making friends with him. _'I'm so sorry Naruto-san' _Haku thought, longing to get up and go talk to the boy. He looked at the person Naruto was now seated beside and noticed it was Riley, also know as Rei. She, if possible was a bigger outcast than him because she loved anime, and had the weirdest taste in music and clothing. Haku admired her for that. She didn't care what the other people thought of her, and when Sasuke tried starting something, she would shrug it off, just letting him say what he pleased and left. When she first came to the school last year, the cheerleaders started a rumor that she was bisexual, weather that was true or not Haku didn't know. She just kept to herself and was always writing, reading, playing her gameboy or drawing. Haku had always wanted to talk to her but was scared she wouldn't accept him and shun him away because he looked like a female.

"So how about a date than?" Haku absently heard Satoshi ask out one of the girls seated behind them.

They giggled "Sorry Satoshi-kun, not that we wouldn't love to but we are already dating."

The dark haired boy just smiled "Well no problem than, they are two lucky guys."

The girls just giggled some more as he turned away from them; he bumped into Haku causing the long haired boy to mess up whatever he was writing. Satoshi headed over to where Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Meika sat without even a backward glance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto sighed heavily and crossed his arms, grumpily resting his chin on them. There was a strange humming noise coming from his right and he looked over at the person who seemed to be writing madly. Leaning over he tried to get a glimpse and saw the word Heero, flash on the page. He raised an eyebrow, when he heard the word Heero he thought Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing. Trying to read a bit more he saw the names Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei and realized she was writing about Gundam Wing.

_'Cool someone who likes anime about as much as_ _me_' he thought,

Feeling someone staring at her riley looked up at her new desk mate. She blinked a couple of times before she realized he was looking at her work. Quickly she hid it, not wanting any more trouble over her fan fiction. "May I help you?" she asked fixing the blonde with her mismatched gaze.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to stare or look at your work really" he smiled at her, not sure what to do.

She shrugged "Whatever." and pulled out a different book.

Naruto was nervous, he wanted to talk to this girl but didn't know what to say, from what he could tell right now she had at least similar interest as him and he finally realized the humming was music coming from her headphones. Looking at her he took in her very odd appearance compared to the rest of the girls, and even the guys in the room. She had bright red hair and two different colourd eyes, which as a matter of fact Naruto found extremely cool. She wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt underneath an orange t-shirt with what looked like a drunken kitten on it. Naruto snickered at the picture. Riley looked over once more ans saw Naruto studying her image. She figured with his good looks and attitude he must be one of Sasuke's new guys.

"Look if Sasuke sent you to bug me just get it over with. OK? I forgot to have my tea this morning and I am not in a good mood." She snapped suddenly.

Naruto blinked "Eh? What?" it took him a few minutes to process what she said. "No that's not it at all, Why would you associate me with that bastard. I don't want to bug you, I just thought your shirt looked funny and your writing was good. I was trying to figure out how to start a conversation because God forbid someone in this stupid dump of a school also likes anime, and hell an anime that I too like." He huffed.

Riley blinked a couple of times before laughing, Naruto was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry." She said once she stopped laughing "I figured you would hang out with asshole because you're good looking and he usually hangs around the good looking people."

It was Naruto's turn to blink. "Huh?"

"Never mind, anyway I'm Riley, and yes I love anime, Gundam Wing is my favorite." she held out her hand.

Naruto shook it still slightly confused "Uzumaki Naruto." he beamed shaking her hand. "Well at least I'm not the only anime freak around here." He mumbled.

Riley scowled "If you know what's good for you, you won't go blabbing that around unless you want to end up like me."

Naruto looked confused "What?"

Riley sighed and went on to explain there three different types of people in school.

"So both you and Haku are the main outcasts? And you don't even talk to each other?"

Riley shrugged, "I don't go out of my way to talk to people, but if he talked to me I wouldn't care at all to have a friend or two."

Naruto smiled. "Well me and Haku eat lunch together, why don't you hang out with us on the Oak tree hill."

"Sure, only problem with that is that hill is where Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru hang out."

"Who?"

Riley pointed to the boy in front of her "That one is Kiba, to his left is Shikamaru, he sleeps a lot, and Choji isn't in this class."

"I see, oh well, we'll just have to beat them there." Naruto grinned cheekily.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Hello ladies" Satoshi greeted the group of females.

"Hello" they all said before picking up their conversation.

"Ok so now that we have another male it will make things much easier you know." Sakura said smiling.

"Yes and he's not bad looking either, a little on the clumsy side but I think he'll be fine." They all nodded and turned to the newcomer, "So what brings you here? Satoshi-kun?" Ino asked smiling sweetly at the tall dark haired boy.

"Just felt like saying hello to my favorite lady-friends" she smiled and took a seat on Meika's desk. They smiled.

"Well good to know that the obsessive fan girls haven't gone to your head" Meika chuckled. Satoshi fixed her with a half hearted glare.

"Well it's not like your resistant to my charm." He smirked.

"Oh please" the silver haired girl rolled her azure coloured eyes. Meika was a very slim friendly girl who, most of the guys secretly lusted after. She was on the cheerleading squad like all the popular girls in the school, and was in great physical shape.

The group talked for a while more before the fire alarm sounded. Satoshi and the 4 girls quickly jumped up and headed out with the rest of the group.

Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and stuff, so did Riley, it was then that he noticed the black stuffed cat with a pair of black framed goggles hanging around its neck. He saw she grabbed all of her stuff also and they headed out the door. There Haku was waiting for Naruto and the trio walked out of the building with the rest of the student body.

Five minutes later there were about three or four fire trucks surrounding the building. Firemen kept dashing too and from the school shouting things to each other. The principal, a young looking blonde haired woman named Tsunade addressed the students standing in front of the school.

"I am very sorry to tell you this but we won't be able to let you back in school today, You are all dismissed, if you have to take the buss we can't reach them so you'll have to be here at the end of school, but until then you may all do as you please, but just don't kill each other I can't take the headache right now" she smirked. The students laughed but a few groans were heard. "Oh and I almost forgot, under no circumstances may you go back into the school to get your belongings." With that she turned and went back to the staff and the chief.

Kiba heard Satoshi curse and snickered. "Guess he forgot his stuff inside"

Shikamaru yawned having just been rudely woken from his morning nap, he wasn't very pleased "Let's just go to the hill" he mumbled already heading in that general direction.

"Can't" Kiba muttered shaking his head "I'm going to go find Sasuke and Lee to find out what's happening with practice tonight." With a wave he took off.

"Guess it's just me and you" he mumbled to his best friend.

"No sorry I gotta bail on you too Shikamaru." The tan haired boy said opening a fresh bag of chips." I promised Ino I would hang out with her next day off."

Shikamaru sighed and waved to the other boy before continuing towards his favorite cloud gazing spot.

……………………………………………………………

Naruto turned to Haku and his new acquaintance "So guys, since schools out want to go chill on by the oak tree?"

"Sounds good to me." Haku said smiling.

"Whatever." Riley mumbled.

"Well that's the spirit." Naruto muttered sarcastically before leading the trio towards said hill. As soon as they reached the top Naruto's cheery grin turned into a scowl as he seen someone sleeping at the base of the tree, right where he always sat.

"Told it was their spot" Riley shrugged before sitting down.

Haku giggled before he realized something, checking his watched he let out a small "Eep!" before turning to the scowling blonde "I am really sorry Naruto-san but I just remembered I had a meeting with my dance group," bowing he quickly dashed off before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto gaped at Haku's retreating form before growling in frustration "I can't believe this!" he moaned thrusting his hands into his hair in a frustrated gesture "First this lazy bum is sleeping in _my_ spot, and now Haku left argh!!"

Riley chuckled at his little rant but seated herself and started pulling out some small computer speakers and a black box of some sorts with outlets in it.

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking over at the redhead.

"I'm setting up my music."

"Oh, neat."

Within a matter of minutes Riley and Naruto had music playing and where bobbing to the loud pulsing music.

The sleeping figure groaned.

"Go away Kiba" he muttered not looking up.

Naruto and Riley traded twin smirked before the blonde scooted over to the now awake brunette and waved a hand in front of his face. No response. Naruto raised and eyebrow.

Naruto smirked at Riley before turning back to the boy who was slowly waking up and blinking sleepily.

"Hey" he said grinning cheerfully, all anger he had felt towards this boy prior had now disappeared.

Shikamaru didn't reply but was trying to desperately go back to sleep. Naruto huffed, sixteen or not, he didn't appreciate being ignored.

"Hey I'm talking to you" he said louder this time the statement followed by a hard jab to the other boys ribcage.

Shikamaru moaned and rolled onto his side to try and escape the offending blonde. Naruto smirked once more. _'Perfect'_ he thought and grinned a very predatory grin. He started poking the pony-tailed boy mercilessly in the side. Shikamaru couldn't contain his laughter as the blonde boy tickled him until he lay gasping for breath.

"What...the…hell..." he finally gasped out.

Naruto just shrugged "I don't like being ignored." He was grinning broadly.

"How troublesome." the brown haired teen muttered staring up at the passing clouds. This boy didn't even know who he was and just randomly started to attack him, "What was wrong with this kid?" He thought idly. It didn't matter, he had stopped now and that was all that mattered.

Naruto smirked at Riley who was containing her laughter but had a huge smirk on her face. "Hey man, I'm sorry about that" he said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied not taking his gaze away from the sky.

Naruto laid back and joined him in watching the clouds pass by, the only other sound besides the music was Riley scribbling something on paper.

End Chapter Three.

A/N: Yay it's done Hope you all like it. I'm way to lazy to do review responses right now so you can see them next chapter smiles I love you all.

Thanks one again to my beta glomps


	5. Evenings

Chapter Four- Evenings…

Warnings: minor violence, language wow I feel like a movie thing.

……………………………………………………

Sakura was smiling at her friends happily. They had gotten the day off and right now were just talking amongst themselves. Mina was just walking up to the group and smirk playing on her lips.

"Hey guys, I have something that you might find interesting."

The other cheerleaders all smiled. Mina was known for her wicked mind, blonde hair, and her ability to twist things.

"Who's it about this time Mina-chan?" Ten-ten asked.

The blonde haired girl smirked "You know that Riley girl?"

They all nodded "Well I figured something out about her today."

"What's that?" Ino asked leaning into her boyfriends embrace.

"Well, she's a lesbian."

There was a collective gasp. While Mina's lip curled in satisfaction she continued, "Seriously, have you ever seen her date a guy? Or even flirt with one?"

They all shook their heads.

"Actually," Sakura piped up "She's the only one that's ever turned down Sasuke-kun, like I've seen some lesbians break up with their girlfriends for him; she must be a real dike!" The group nodded.

Choji frowned at the topic; he didn't like how the cheerleaders seemed to gossip about things like this, but he never said anything. _'Didn't the spread a similar rumor about her last year?_' he thought.

As Haku approached the group of gossiping girls he recognized his name and came to a halt hoping to hear more. "Yeah and that's probably why she's always staring at Haku all the time." He heard one girl say.

"But Haku's a guy." Another girl countered.

"Yes but he looks like a girl, I'm betting that way Riley figured she'd be safe from rumors, yet still have her screwed up lesbian fantasies."

Haku was confused _'Riley staring at me?' _he thought. Deciding it was time to stop this conversation he made his presence know by slightly coughing and the group turned to look at him.

"Oh hello Haku, I'll be with you in a minute" Sakura said. She nodded to the group signaling they would finish this later and they all went separate directions. Turning back to Haku she smiled "Now about our dance class assignment, lets gat the other two shall we."

Haku nodded.

……………………………………………………………..

Neji snorted at the commotion of it all. The brunette was leaning against the chain link fence surrounding the basketball courts. "Every year it's the same thing." he said opening his eyes and looking towards the sky.

"Yeah, they do this and the week after we're stuck going to school wearing those stupid uniforms." his companion mumbled taking a drag from his cigarette. Neji promptly took it and broke it throwing it to the ground. "I told you to quit smoking." He growled as he stomped the cigarette flat.

"Whatever." the other boy said pushing his glasses up his nose"

Takero chuckled it was like this everyday. Shino would try to smoke and Neji would stop him. Takero himself was used to this routine and took no notice of it. His unruly black hair fell over his left eye blocking its view from the world.

"So what are our plans for today guys?" he asked from his spot beside Neji.

"First; wait for Lee to arrive. Second; Go somewhere" Neji answered.

"I am in Awe at your plan." Takero smirked.

At that moment Lee walked up smiling broadly, "Hey guys, beautiful day isn't it?" he said cheerfully.

"Sure," Shino said rolling his eyes, which the others didn't see because it was hidden behind his ever present sunglasses.

"So, where are we going?" Neji asked getting right down to business as usual.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the arcade and play DDR!" he cheered "We haven't done that in forever, that and since we don't have gym today we need someway to keep our bodies in shape before practice." He smiled.

"Whatever." Takero muttered and they headed off into the parking lot. Neji unlocked his car and the three others hopped in, Shino up front, Lee and Takero in back.

………………………………………………………..

Kiba found Sasuke and Satoshi sitting on the bleachers where they always sat.

"Hey!" he greeted grinning wolfishly. "What are you two talking about?"

Satoshi took a swing from his can of cola then crushed it and tossed it into a nearby trash can perfectly.

Sasuke turned to him "Kiba, just the man I was looking for. I need you to help me with something…"

"Sure, what is it?" Kiba agreed immediately. When it came to Sasuke, Kiba just wanted to be popular and quickly agreed to things before hearing what they entailed.

"Well remember how yesterday that new blonde kid punched me?"

"Oh yeah. I wanna kill him!" Kiba growled "He should know better than to hit you Sasuke"

"Exactly, which is why we are going to teach him a lesson" Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds like a plan to me, so what is the plan?"

"Well firstly" Sasuke told Kiba the whole plan and the canine boy grinned. "But don't go all out; let's see what the new kid's got."

It didn't take long for Sasuke and the other two, to reach the hill where Naruto, Riley and Shikamaru were. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw his best friend in the enemy's presence.

Sasuke smirked. "Look at what we have a here, The cat hanging around the garbage."

Riley glared at Sasuke and Satoshi. "Fuck off you two before I kick your asses."

Sasuke snarled, it had been a while since he had run into Riley since he had asked her out last year and she turned him down. "Shut up, You know you could never kick my ass."

Naruto blinked before his face turned into a scowl, Haku wasn't here and from the looks of it Riley herself was ready to kill Sasuke. _'Perfect'_ he thought cracking his knuckles and standing "Why don't you take your little buddies there and piss the hell off,"

"I think not, Blondie." Satoshi grinned "I think you need to be taught a lesson, Uchiha is the boss around here. Trash like you and your friends should bow to him."

"Hey don't go insulting Shikamaru now." Kiba growled in a dangerous tone

"No Satoshi's right he also needs to learn a lesson for hanging out with trash like him" he said, nodding his head in Naruto's direction.

Riley was now standing beside Naruto a glare set firmly in place. "This is you're last warning Uchiha, Piss off or I'll kick your ass."

Sasuke didn't look fazed and it wasn't until Satoshi walked over and picked Shikamaru up by the front of his shirt did anyone move.

Naruto took the few steps it took to take throw a punch aimed directly at Satoshi's head but it didn't connect. Kiba had grabbed his wrist, "Just agree, you'll get off with out a beating."

Naruto growled and with quick reflexes he brought his leg up and connected with the canine boy's ribs. Kiba let out a growl and stumbled backwards. Satoshi quickly released Shikamaru, but not before a sharp jab to the ribs, and let him fall to the ground. Shikamaru let out a groan of pain as he landed. Satoshi landed a fierce blow in Naruto's side.

"All right that's it you fucker!" he growled and quickly sent a furry of punches aimed at the offending boy. Satoshi threw his own punches and their fists struck one another. Both blocking and attacking. The first one to give into pain would be struck with the other's punch packed with their full weight. Kiba recovered and tackled Naruto in the waist knocking him to the ground. Kiba sat on Naruto's chest. "The more you fight the more you piss him off."

Naruto was in no mood to listen and with his insane flexibility wrapped his legs around Kiba's neck and whipped him of sending him tumbling down the hill. Naruto stood and Satoshi moved to strike but Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Satoshi's right leg. Satoshi kicked Shikamaru in the face with his free foot.

Naruto charged at the distracted Satoshi preparing to close line him. However out of the corner of his eye Satoshi spotted the blonde and ducked down just in time to avoid a powerful thrust. Naruto spun on the heel of his foot and brought his free leg up to kick Satoshi in the face. With a last minute block preventing damage Satoshi fell to the ground because of Shikamaru. Satoshi stood again and prepared to fight.

Meanwhile Riley's insults had finally struck a nerve and Sasuke growled before launching towards the red headed female. She easily sidestepped his attack and tripped the boy he landed with a hard thud. Quickly she securely pinned him to the ground with her combat knife pointed at his jugular. "I had warned you Uchiha," she growled before leaning near his ear and whispering "Itachi would be so disappointed in you…" He struggled but to no success could he throw the female off him. She chuckled. "Call off your goons before I get mad."

"Satoshi, Kiba, Enough!" Sasuke regretfully ordered.

Satoshi and the recovered Kiba lowered their fighting stances as Riley stood off of Sasuke. He stood and wiped the dirt of his pants. "You'll pay, mark my words you'll pay, and next time I won't go easy on you because you're a girl. I also won't restrict my men either." he growled before turning and starting down the hill. In his trying to gain some dignity back he didn't notice a rock and tripped over it ending up tumbling down the hill head over heels. Naruto and Riley broke into hysterical laughter. Satoshi and Kiba sighed. Kiba looked back at his injured friend still lying on the ground. He followed Satoshi who'd walked right past Sasuke leaving him to pick himself up.

"Next time, I won't wear my weights." Satoshi mumbled to Kiba who had a large frown on his face. Sasuke was trailing behind, some dirt on his face and a glare powerful enough to rip through steel.

Meanwhile Riley and Naruto fought to control their laughter. "You know we got off lucky," she said after the two calmed down.

"Oh how so?" Naruto asked staring at her.

"Because" drawled another voice, which just happened to be the brunette sitting against the base of the tree "Sasuke didn't really fight back, and neither of them used their abilities."

Naruto blinked in confusion "I don't understand."

"You see, Sasuke isn't really a bad fighter and he is feared among the students for good reasons. Sasuke has this special ability where he can copy anyone's attacks, which makes him an extremely good fighter."

"So? Big deal, I bet I have a few tricks up my sleeve that he can't copy. He possibly can't copy everything everyone does."

"Which is correct" Shikamaru nodded sitting beside the two. "There are a few of us here that he can't copy their, I guess you would call it, special abilities. Which is why we are the outcasts I guess" he shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember how I said there are different groups well there are only 4 outcasts, Myself, Haku, Gaara, and Shikamaru." Riley explained "One thing that most of us minus Shikamaru has in common are we are from someplace else."

"What do you mean?" Naruto felt like he was becoming a broken record.

"You see, Riley, Haku and Gaara come from someplace else other than Japan. Haku is from Canada; Gaara is from Egypt and Riley… Well she has traveled the world but was born in England." Shikamaru finished.

"Ok I can see how that would alienate them from the rest of the school so what about you Shikamaru?"

"Me? Well I basically out-casted myself, everyone is just so troublesome so it's much easier to be unpopular and alone. I have two close friends and that's it."

"I see, so back to this ability crap, you say that you guys also have a special ability kind of like Sasuke has?"

They nodded.

"Can I see?"

"Not right now." Riley said leaning back on her arms

"Ok…" Naruto said sounding like a child who was just denied going to the park.

"I hope Kiba's all right…" Shikamaru said lying back and watching the fluffy clouds pass by

"Who? The brown haired jerk that came with Sasuke and that other bastard?"

Shikamaru nodded "He's not a bad guy; he just likes hanging out with Sasuke."

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled.

The rest of the day passed by with the three teenagers doing nothing productive, Haku had come back later during the day smiling happily.

"Well at least someone's in a good mood" Naruto smiled when Haku sat beside him.

"Yes, the dance practice went very well but I have some bad news I must say." He frowned slightly. Naruto quickly decided that he didn't like seeing Haku frown.

"What is it?" he pressed

"Nothing too bad just..." he looked at Riley "You know the rumor they spread about you last year when you first came to Konoha high?"

She nodded.

"Well it's started up once again just this time they said that you're a complete lesbian." He blushed as he completed his statement.

Riley just laughed. "Let me guess Mina the blonde cheerleader started it?"

Haku nodded.

Riley smirked "I did wonder what they would come up with next." she mused.

"What? You mean you don't care that they say such nasty things about you?" Naruto yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"No, I'm not trying to impress anyone here, and it's not like I have a reputation they can hurt." She chuckled and reached over to ruffle the blonde's hair "You're cute when you're angry"

Naruto blinked before blushing slightly "Umm thanks…" he said sounding bashful

Haku and Riley both burst into giggles.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto smiled poking the lazy boy in the stomach. Outcasts or not Naruto found he enjoyed hanging out with them and even if it meant he'd have to endure daily fights he would do it to make sure they were happy.

………………………………………………………..

After spending the day in the arcade the four boys decided to go to a coffee shop and relax. Seating themselves in some of the comfy bean bag chairs that littered the area around the low tables they waited for their drinks to arrive.

"So now that's 49 wins to your 51" Lee said to Neji who nodded "Just wait until next time, I will beat you" he smiled holding a fist into the air. It was the same thing every time they did something remotely competitive weather it be games or sports Lee and Neji always seemed to strive to beat one another. In the end Neji would win, but only by a hair and Lee would promise to beat him the next time. Takero and Shino had long gotten used to this behavior and have yet to see the brown haired boy lose.

"You know" Takero piped up "The only time I've actually seen Neji here lose was to Shino and that was in a game of cards was it not."

"Oh yeah!" Lee exclaimed "I forgot about that. Now that you mention it I've never seen Neji win a game against Shino and all he plays is cards."

The two black haired boys nodded in agreement.

"So that means if I want to defeat my arch rival I must first become a master of cards." Lee's new plan of defeating the brown haired prodigy seemed to be his best one yet.

"Just don't ask me for help." Shino said from behind his high collared coat.

Lee hung his head "Damn it." He muttered.

Their drinks came and the boys started to talk about Lee's current relationship with the pink haired girl and how far he had gotten.

"I will not tell you" he said determination thick in his voice. "A gentleman never tells about his lady and their personal business" he said before striking his good-guy pose.

The others laughed and shook their heads.

The rest of the evening went by similar to this.

TBC…..

I'd like to say really sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out, I feel really bad. And yeah sorry once more. Thanks again to my Beta huggles you did a great job with the fight scene.


	6. Coffee Anyone?

Chapter Five- Coffee anyone?

………………………………………..

Gaara started on his way home and away from the noisy crowd of kids that decided to stay around the school for the day. "They are all a bunch of pathetic morons" he muttered hoping over a large brown fence and cutting through the owner's backyard. Swiftly he made his way to the house he shared with his two siblings.

Not bothering to check if they were home the Goth boy made his way to his downstairs room and locked the door. Dropping his bag onto the floor he turned on his stereo blaring it loudly before lying back on his bed. His room was decorated similar to which he decorated himself, dark and depressing. Running his hand through his unruly black hair he stood up and started to pull out his painting supplies.

Gaara and his two siblings Temari and Kankuro had moved to Kohona about 4 years ago from Cairo Egypt. Since then the two eldest got jobs and paid for the house where as Gaara stayed in school. Since the first day of high school Gaara had been alone and he liked it that way glaring at anyone whoso even looked at him wrong. From day one he had been penalized for his dark attire and warped drawings. Not from the teachers mind you, they thought his work was amazing, but from the student body. Through the past three years he had gotten into a number of fights because he was from someplace else and because they said he dressed weird. But none of this ever bugged him. He just fought back and told them to fuck off and mind their own business.

He set to work on his current piece of art, a picture dark picture of a crow sitting atop of a lifeless corpse. The whole painting in general was dark, but the crow itself seemed to be the darkest point in the picture. It's blood red eyes standing out against the blacks and grays which covered the canvas. There was a sudden knock on his door and Gaara growled in frustration. Walking up the stairs he flung the door open glare set for the person on the opposite end.

"Yes" he drawled when he saw his blonde sisters smiling face.

"Gaara, I was just coming to tell you lunch was ready, I heard you come in and figured you might want something to eat." She smiled at him.

"Not hungry" he muttered and closed the door heading back downstairs to his dark sanctuary.

Temari sighed and headed back towards the kitchen. Sitting at the table she started eating her bowel of soup. Ever since they had moved to Kohona Gaara had become even more withdrawn and it really made her sad. They all used to be so close back in Cairo but now… She couldn't even talk to Gaara without him glaring or sneering at her. Now that she really thought about it back in Cairo Gaara even had some friends who looked up and respected him. Here he was out-casted because he dressed differently and acted different. He wasn't one who liked a lot of conversation but she knew he didn't enjoy being alone all the time as much as he denied it. She knew what he needed right now was a good friend.

She finished her lunch and put Gaara's in the microwave before heading back to work.

Not long after Temari left did Gaara come up from his room and grabbed his own lunch muttering "thank you" to nothing and heading back downstairs to finish working the rest of the day.

………………………………………………

On his way home Naruto bumped into Temari once more, this time it was at the grocery store.

"Temari hi!" he said smiling brightly.

"Hello" she smiled back.

The chatted the whole time while they shopped for last minute items. Once they reached the check out line Temari purposed an idea "How about we stop for coffee now, before heading home." She smiled amazed at her own brilliance.

"Love to" Naruto said smiling back happily as she took his arm.

………………………………………………….

They entered the coffee shop laughing together at a joke Naruto told.

"So what would the pretty lady like?" He asked smiling that irresistible smile of his.

Temari couldn't believe her luck. Naruto was hot, nice and extremely charming; she couldn't understand how he was single, or not gay. Not that it mattered right now he was hers for the picking.

"A vanilla late please" she smiled.

He nodded once before turning to order their drinks. Paying the nice lady he led Temari to his favorite corner to sit, along the way they passed a group of boys chatting amongst themselves. Temari recognized them as students from her brother's school but she kept her main attention on the blonde in front of her.

"This is a really nice place" she commented looking around the tan room and noticing the comfortable looking cushions and low tables.

"Yes, I come here all the time" he smiled pulling out a cushion for her to sit on before seating himself.

He smiling brightly at her and she found herself staring at him. "You have a great smile"

Naruto ducked his head flushing "thanks" he mumbled still blushing furiously. She chuckled.

Their drinks were served and Naruto took the excuse gladly, he took a big gulp before his eyes popped out of his head and he started choking "Hot! Hot!" he gasped out. Temari chuckled at his antics and rubbed his back soothingly "Of course it's hot honey, it's a hot chocolate."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head grinning foolishly, "I knew that… I just… wanted to make you laugh." He covered.

She chuckled once more and kissed him on the cheek, "That's very sweet" she said before breaking up into a fit of giggles as Naruto turned red once more.

The chatted merrily once more until Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"E heh heh" he said patting his tummy "sorry about that."

She laughed "It's no problem I should be heading home to cook Kankuro his dinner anyway." She said standing. Immediately Naruto stood up to giver her a hand and headed out the door beside her. She took his arm once more as he held the door open.

"Kan ku ro?" he questioned tilting his head to the side.

"He's one of my brothers" she explained seeing the questioning look on his face "So you don't have to worry about anything cutie." She smiled.

Naruto walked her to her house, with her direction of course, before heading home.

…………………………………………

"She's so a lesbian" he muttered to himself grinning as he unlocked his front door. He was met by Kyuubi's angry growl.

"I know, I know, I'm late what are you gonna do about it? Kill me?" he taunted the kitsune.

No sooner had he finished his sentence then did the kitsune leap at him knocking him over causing his groceries to spill out of the bags. Kyuubi started licking his face in rebellion despite the blonde's cries or stop.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." he gasped after his fit of laughter passed and he ruffled the kitsune's fur. "I got you a treat you know." he muttered picking up his fallen food supply.

Going to his pets storage fridge he pulled out some food for Kyuubi and heated it up before throwing that and the fish he bought in the fox's food dish. "Enjoy, you miserable bastard." Naruto chuckled preparing his own meal.

……………………………………………..

Neji watched with a raised eyebrow as Gaara's sister and the new kid walked into the café arm in arm laughing together. 'I thought she was a dyke' he thought to himself but didn't voice his opinions to the others.

"I told you I am not telling you a single thing so leave me be you fiend!" Lee shouted at his black haired friend.

"Fine!" Takero huffed crossing his arms over his chest like a spoiled brat.

Shino pulled out a deck of cards and passed it to Lee "entertain yourselves but be quieter." He mumbled.

Lee nodded before turning his gaze to Neji "Cards?" he asked hopefully.

Neji shook his head before his gasped and glared at one bug obsessed boy accusingly. Shino seemed to be looking elsewhere and hadn't done a thing.

Lee having turned away as soon as Neji shook his head missed this little interchange.

"How about you Honada-san?" Lee asked smiling.

"Sure," he shrugged

Lee happily started dealing out the cards.

After the four ordered another round of drinks the game proceeded. A while later had Takero holding his tongue between his lips in concentration. He seen a double king and was just reaching out when...

"SNAP!" Lee shouted happily.

Takero growled in frustration. "Kuso!" he swore. The game was finished, he lost.

"Ha-ha! My speed will always prevail!" Lee cheered starting to clean up the cards and handed them back to Shino.

"So much for him being quiet" Shino chuckled and Lee stuck his tongue out.

They left not long after the card game ended and went separate ways. Shino and Neji met up with Hinata halfway to the Hyuuga estate.

"Konbanwa Shino-kun, Neji-san." the blue haired girl greeted bowing to each.

Both boys nodded back. The trio walked together in relative silence until they were safely in the male Hyuuga's house. Hinata and Neji were twins Neji was born about a minute before the quiet female Hyuuga but you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at them. Neji looked much older and he was much more confident where as Hinata was quiet and shy and looked very childish.

"How was your day?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Pretty uneventful." Neji said slouching onto his bed visibly relaxing.

Shino stood leaning against the wall "Boring as always." he muttered "How about your practice?"

"Oh it was cancelled." she smiled "We all went shopping, okay they went shopping and I tagged along."

She smiled at her childhood friend. Ever since she could remember Shino had always hung around with herself and her brother. It was always the three of them, and then once school started Lee and Takero joined in their little group and as they grew they became closer.

When ever there was family trouble or anything Shino was always there to lend a hand or just simply support. As good of friends as the others were Shino would always hold a special place in her heart as her adopted brother.

"So you're telling me you didn't buy even one thing?" He asked raising and eyebrow from behind his ever present glasses.

"No I didn't." She made a face at him and Neji chuckled.

"Don't you have your own room to be in?" He asked.

"Sure I do, but you just want me out so you can make out with him" she teased and Neji threw a pillow at her.

"Better him than fantasizing about Uchiha" he countered.

Hinata just laughed and danced out of the room. Neji growled "I don't know how she gets under my skin so easily." He muttered staring at the ceiling.

Shino shrugged and took her place on the couch, "she just knows you too well."

Neji shook his head and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

……………………………………………..

Walking in the door Temari ignored her brothers harassing calls of "Where's dinner?" and "Where the fuck were you?" and started to make said dinner.

Quickly she made some spaghetti and served her insistent brother before knocking on Gaara's door and calling down "Dinners ready, come up and eat with us."

To her surprise the raven haired boy started up the stairs and nodded thanks to her. She followed him to the kitchen table and started eating. Dinner was quiet there was no talking only the sound of forks hitting plates. It finally got on Tamari's nerves so for once she started a conversation. "How was school today?" she asked looking at her youngest brother.

"There was none" he replied with a shrug

"Oh okay, umm how was painting then?"

Gaara looked at her never before had she asked about his interests or actually she never seemed to care about anything she did, "It was fine, I finished one"

She smiled "Well that's great, you should show me some of your work sometime." she felt bad that never before had she taken any interest in what either of her brothers did and decided it was time that she did..

"What about you Kankuro how was work?"

"Good, I kicked some punks ass today" Gaara shook his head sadly before excusing himself. He rinsed his plate and headed back to his room and flung himself on the bed falling asleep instantly.

TBC

Ok peoples, I have to say I'm sorry in advance for this, but first I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Next is I wont be updating for a while due to the fact that I have a story to write for school and I don't think I can balance three stories at once so thanks all and ill update as soon as I can.


	7. Frustrations

A/N: Oh my god guys, I am sooo sorry for the delay in updates, I had a huge project to due for my writers craft class to do, so I had to put all my writing abilities in that to get it done on time, -.-' so I will try and update soon now that it's done and over with, and I have Christmas break

**Chapter six - Frustrations**

Shikamaru groaned, frustrated, as a few rays of the sun peeked through the crack in his blinds and landed annoyingly on his face. Throwing the pillow over his head he tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Thoughts of a certain blonde haired cheer leader plagued his mind. Groaning once more he sat up swinging his legs off the side of the bed and holding his head in his hands.

He wondered down the hall towards the kitchen where he found his mother sitting, drinking a cup of tea. "Ohayo sweetie" she smiled at him.

He waved idly and took a seat across from her, pillowing his head on his crossed arms.

"It's a little early for you to be awake isn't it dear?" she asked.

"Can't sleep" he mumbled.

She ruffled his hair affectionately before getting up and starting to make him breakfast. "How about a game of Go while you eat?" she asked after a few moments and placed a dish in front of him.

"That would be nice" he said starting to eat while she got the game ready.

As the game proceeded Shikamaru seemed to be losing, which worried his mother dearly. "What's on your mind honey?" she asked moving another piece.

"I can't stop thinking about someone, and it's wrong to think of them that way." He muttered not at all sure why he was telling her any of this.

"I see… Well, they must be special for you to not be able to sleep in" she smiled.

"Hn." He didn't feel like talking about this anymore. He took up his concentration position before proceeding with the game. After a while he beat his mother and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Cloud watching" he muttered before disappearing down the hall.

She smiled down at the game, and started cleaning it up.

Shikamaru walked to the school before flopping down on the hill under the oak tree and proceed to watch the fluffy white clouds pass by.

He lay there for a long while just staring up at the clouds until sleep claimed him.

…………………………………………………..

Shino had left the Hyuuga house hold late last night and had had to sneak in through his window. He didn't get much sleep but it didn't matter; the more he avoided his father the better.

He woke up just as the morning hour's light leaked through the tinted window. Rousing from his slumber he walked the short distance to his bathroom for a shower. After his shower he got dressed in a plain baggy black t-shirt and black jeans, very few people had seen him wearing this so no one truly knew the real Shino. He sat on his bed and pulled out his electric guitar. Plugging it in he began to warm up.

He spent most of the day in his room playing guitar and playing with his bugs. No one except for Neji even knew he could play, but that was how he liked it. Looking at the clock he realized he was late for meeting with Lee and quickly spiked his hair up and put his coat and glasses on.

He met Lee, who was impatiently waiting for him outside the arcade. "It's about time, we have lots of work to do!" he said just as Shino came into view. He muttered a short apology before they headed towards a nearby park where Shino had promised to teach Lee some card games.

They sat down and Shino began to teach him the finer points of poker, which, coincidentally, was the easiest game to beat Neji at if you had any skill; Shino just so happened to have the best poker face around.

"OK this time I've got it!" Lee shouted punching his fist into the air.

Shino sighed. "The key to poker is to NOT act excited when you have a hand. Pretend you're bored, it's the best strategy I've found." He laid his hand on the table and waited for Lee to do the same.

Lee smiled and put his hand down. "Looks like I win," he said

Shino shook his head. "You have two pairs and I have 4 of a kind, I win"

Lee hung his head "Kuso! I'm never going to get this!" He took a deep breath before smiling once more. "OK. One more round and we're done for the day deal?"

Shino nodded and dealt once more.

"Oh man! This hand stinks!" Lee exclaimed grabbing his head as he always did when he had a losing hand. "Ok… Gimme two" he said dropping two cards.

Shino gave him the cards and Lee's face dropped "Oh man!! I shouldn't have dropped those!! This is worse!!" he cried.

Shino smirked and drew a card. "Flush" he said laying the cards down.

Lee pouted before it cracked into a grin. "Royal flush!" he exclaimed beaming proudly, which brought a smile to Shino's face. It seemed Lee was finally getting the point of the game.

"Good job" he said packing up the cards once more and standing. He slipped the jack of hearts out from his sleeve and placed it back in the deck, Lee was none the wiser. They waved goodbye and went separate ways.

…………………………………………

Sasuke sat at his desk quickly typing up what little homework he had. The doorbell rang but he ignored it, one of the many servants would get it. A knock was heard at his door not long after.

"Hello is anyone alive in here?" Satoshi asked opening the door and letting himself in.

"Just doing homework" Sasuke replied hitting the print button and swiveling around in his chair to face his closest friend. "So, what are we doing today again?" he asked.

"We are going to the mall so you can get yourself a girl, I swear you need to lighten up man" Satoshi chuckled.

"And you need to settle down a little" Sasuke countered with a superior smirk.

Satoshi merely laughed in reply. "Alight man that's fair enough. Come on, let's get going."

The two dark haired boys took the buss to the mall and ordered some lunch sitting at a table where they would be able to see everyone who passed by. "What about her?" Satoshi asked, pointing to a good looking blonde.

Sasuke shook his head, "simply put I am not interested in a female currently, there's too many of them worshiping me at school already. I don't need one anymore."

"Wait… So, you're a fag!?" Satoshi exclaimed and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"No you moron I'm an eighteen-year-old male and I'll fuck anything."

Satoshi laughed. "Good point, but male?" Sasuke nodded, and his friend sighed. "Whatever you say man." by the end of the day Satoshi had picked up six different girls and Sasuke couldn't find anyone who fit his standards.

"You're just too picky and you know it" Satoshi teased as they boarded the buss.

Sasuke shrugged, "I might be horny but truly I'm not going to fuck some commoner"

"Touché" Satoshi said "Well, I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow" he shook his head once more and left Sasuke.

He walked the short distance from the bus stop to his house and walked in, kicking off his shoes. "Hello?" he called out.

"Living room!" his mother called back and he followed the voices to the T.V room.

"Have fun?" his younger sister Amii asked.

"None of your business twerp" he answered, messing up her hair and sitting on the couch beside his father.

They sat and watched a few programs before Satoshi got bored and headed to his room to read something. "Good old Shogun" he smiled flopping onto his bed opening the book. Today had been a good day and many of the girls had approached him first instead of the Uchiha. "It's probably because he sits there and scowls the whole time" he chuckled to himself.

But it seemed to him that ever since that new kid arrived Sasuke had become even more anti-social and bastardly than usual. "Something's gotta be done" he concluded. He hated to see his friend this way.

………………………………………….

Shikamaru had slept most of the day away until he abruptly woke up from an extremely graphic and in appropriate dream. He breathed heavily and growled in frustration. "Stupid blonde" he muttered standing up and stretching. The sun was low on the horizon, and he started towards his home once more. He reached the house and sighed as he found the lights out. His parents were out on business once more leaving him home alone. No big surprise there.

Flopping onto the couch he threw his arm over his eyes in frustration. "I have to do something" he grumbled. Kiba had been nagging him to join the soccer team for the past 3 years and no doubt he would bug him this year too. But sports were just so troublesome, on the other hand, cheerleaders always come to games meaning… Shikamaru groaned at his predicament, never in his life had he thought something to be more troublesome. But he would do it, if not to just see the blonde more often might stop his traitorous minds evil thoughts.

TBC

A/N: okie crappy I know but I just needed to post something for now, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Gomen-nasai bows head to all


End file.
